The Hunre Revolt
The Premise For 3000 years, the Hunre Empire had been ruled by kings, and most of them had been very evil and cruel, now the most recent king, King Jure Kuy, was of a very evil nature, even more so then the past kings, so the Hunre Ressistance thought it was now the time for a change. Chapter 1: The Palace As Admiral Num Rek walked towards the Grand Palace of King Jure Kuy, he thought of the current state of the empire. So far spice prices had gone up, leading to the price of almost everything going up, and the dislike of the King too, whith the prices, went up. As the Admiral approached the doors of the huge building, he could see the faces of the Palace Guards through thier visors. They would kill him in a heart beat if the king was threatened. Chapter 2: Inside When Admiral Rek got to the door, the guards asked him for his Galatic I.D., which showed he was in fact the Admiral he was, because ever since an atempt on the king's life, sercuity had been raised around and inside the Palace. So, after the I.D. check, Num was let in, as he passed through the halls of the Palace he again wondered at the glorious paintings of past victories and tripumphs. He came to the giant door of the Throne Room of the King. Outside stood once again the King's loyal sercuity forces. Chapter 3: The Meeting So, again the Admiral showed his I.D. and was let in, it was a short walk to the Throne of the most powerful man in the Empire, as he walked Num thought about what he had to say, the old admiral sighed, he knew that what he had to say was not the best news, but the nessecary news. For even though the Empire was great in size, it's current state wasnt as good. He was then in front of the king, the king spoke" Hello Admiral, we were excepting you..". "O great" Thought Num. " But back to the point Admiral, what is it you need to tell us?" spoke the king. "Well sir.." Is all the Admiral could get out before a deathing expolision filled the room. Chapter 4: The Death The old admiral was stunned, "What had happended ." He thought. But, before he could think any longer, he saw smoke aroung the big doors of the throne room. Then all of a sudden laser beams shot out of the white smoke."What is the meaning of this!" the king shouted. BUt, then a laser beam struck the king, killing him. Soon, many armored creatures came in, guns blazing. All of the deceased kings' council began to run around, but were cut down. Soon the strange creatures attetion came to me. Chapter 5: Capture I threw up my hands and said " Dont shoot". They apparently didnt know what I was saying and they began to raise thier guns, I began to act like a mad creature, throwing my arms all over the place, and began screaming, then a older looking one, came and hit me over the head, knocking me out. I awoke in a cell. I was rubbing my head, when one of the creatures came, and yelled something, into the distance, and before I could ask him anything, he rose his laser pistol at me. My heart stopped. " Was he going to shoot me?" I Thought. Then he unlocked the cell, and led me down a corridor, and pushed me into a room and shut the door behind me. Chapter 6: Interagettion I was in a fairly dark room, and then I heard in a loud, booming voice " Who are you?". I shouted back " Who are you?". It replyed " I will be asking the questions.". So, I relpyed " Admiral Num Rek of the Hunre Empire.". " You mean the former Hunre Empire?" It replyed. " What are you talking about, the Hunre Empire exists!" I shouted. " Oh, my friend you have not been informed have you?" It chuckled. Now I was getting farily ticked off and replyed " Tell me who you are now!". Then everything was silent, I was fearing I had gone too far, when it replyed " I am...." it stopped. I was now worried. Chapter 7: The Truth The door opened, I was led down a different corrioder, and was led into a new room, it was the bridge, all the crew inside stopped and stared at me. Then came walking a elderly man, who I guessed was the captian, when he shouted " Back to work!". " Hello my friend." the elder spoke, I asked again " Who are you?". " My name is Erion Milrik, I am a Co-Leader of the Ressitance." My head spinned, the Co-Leader of the Ressitance was standing in front of me and I couldnt do anything, O how long they pumped our head with nasty truths about the Ressitance, and I was in front of one of them, he didnt look like the devil, but like any other different type of alien. Chapter 8: The fill-in " I am sorry for your harsh treatment, but we had no clue who you were at the time Admiral." He said. But, I wondered how he knew me. He contiuned " We thought you were a High- Ranking offical of the King, so we were going to shoot you, but when we found out you were an innocent Admiral we changed our minds. " What do you mean an innconet admiral?" I said. " Well most of the king's staff were High- Ranking, and there for we just kill any of them." He said. " Wait why are you killing the King's Staff?" " Because him and them are, or more were, corrupt, and needed to be killed." Chapter 9: Death of Me Now that I knew these people were murders I could kill them for just reason, so I readyed my self. " And also what I mean by former Hunre Empire is that in 1 hour a planet buster in the Palace, will go off, destroying the homeworld and leaving the Empire Leader- less which will cause tension and divisions." He said. I had my hand on my mini laser pistol, I would end this now, I drew and shot the elder. But in a flash I felt the heat of a laser.... Admiral Num "Weathered" Rek Status: Dead Location Unknown //Error Error System Shut Down // Main database link severed //Cause: Loss of database unit housing // Do you wish to contact Admin.......?